1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pedestal or frame for supporting a bed spring and mattress, and more particularly is directed to a bed pedestal for supporting a spring and mattress which can accommodate such sleeping aids of different widths, e.g. commonly identified as: twin, regular, queen or king size mattresses, coil springs and box springs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bed pedestals or frames, especially for supporting waterbeds, are known in the art, e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 4,391,008. In many instances these are provided with drawers and/or compartments to give storage space within the pedestal, e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,617,689, 3,745,596, 4,613,999 and 2,462,524. A large segment of the bed market; i.e. that which uses conventional springs and mattresses, cannot adapt to these pedestals because of the wide variety of mattresses and spring widths. A readily assemblable storage containing pedestal for supporting such conventional sleeping surfaces, as well as accommodating a head board, is desired. Further, the manufacture of bed frames and pedestals is a competitive business which relies heavily on shipping, storing and merchandising such furniture in kit form. Compact kits are desired. Ease of assembly by persons of relatively little skill in furniture assembly, both the retail merchant and user, is essential. Assembly by use of a few common carpenter's hand tools is highly desirable.
Based on the prior art, apparently there is a need for a storage containing bed frame, or pedestal, which is adjustable in assembly to accommodate conventional mattress and spring of any predetermined width, which easily can be assembled without knowledge of a high degree of carpentry skills and by using only a screwdriver.